


The Language of Love

by Calacious



Series: January in February [14]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Double Drabble, Introspection, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29452038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calacious/pseuds/Calacious
Summary: Danny spends some time thinking about the love that he and Chin have for each other.
Relationships: Chin Ho Kelly/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: January in February [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139471
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Ficuary





	The Language of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Language

The language of love is different for everyone. Take Chin for instance. If Danny wants to show his partner that he loves him, he does it through small, everyday things that most people take for granted. Things like bringing in the morning paper and handing Chin the financial report while he takes the sports page. Starting the coffee to brew first thing in the morning. Pressing a kiss to the back of Chin’s neck. Rubbing his shoulders after a long day.

The way to Danny’s heart is different. He’s willing to admit that he likes to be wined and dined. He’s a romantic at heart, and gets giddy and schmoopy when Chin has flowers and chocolate delivered to the office. He likes to think about the smile on Chin’s face, the way his lover kisses, the way that they make love on a Sunday afternoon, every time he bites into a chocolate or stops to look at the flowers on his desk. It’s comforting. It’s love.


End file.
